5.1 Summary/Abstract In previous years, we have focused our infrastructure on stabilizing our software code base, improving the us- ability, and adding provenance support. This effort has had a tremendous impact on extending our software for use in other application areas. With feedback from our Driving Biomedical Projects and collaborators, we have identi?ed three main areas we plan to target to improve our infrastructure. First, as our users make more use of our image-based modeling pipeline, we realize that users will bene?t from complete compatibility of data across our tools as well as creating a common interface that enables simpli?ed user navigation. Second, as our col- laboration base grows, we seek to incorporate novel state-of-the-art processing tools and frameworks. We will build on recent progress in maturity of open source tools that provide access to a broader range of resources, such as data sharing, cloud computing, and image registration algorithms. Finally, maintaining numerous shared open source libraries requires a strong infrastructure and foundation for a stable code base, issue tracking, and opening our source code to a broader community. To address these needs, the CIBC Infrastructure component will focus on three major categories: (1) Trans- lational Software: tight integration of technology developed at the Center across software products, (2) Applica- tion Framework: incorporation of commonly requested tools for image ?ltering and registration into our software applications along with adopting a microservice architecture for remote deployment, and (3) Core Functionality: maintenance of our software support and code management infrastructure to develop additional core software and engage in community support. By addressing the needs in each of these three categories, we expect to expand our impact to the Biomedical Research Clusters de?ned in this renewal.